Living soul
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: (Set in the same universe as (Im)mortal). It has been three years since Kara's death,and there's still a lot of struggle Cat has to face. But a situation with Supergirl's soul has arisen,and the tables of destiny might be turned in our couple's favour again.
1. For her,dreams work

It hadn't exactly been easy. Not the dying part,that she remembered as safe in the arms of the woman she loved,but the transpassing. That had hurt. Surely not physically,her body had felt so detatched. But her mind had been well aware of what it was leaving behind. A life which had ended up being appreciated. At first her death had been as she had imagined it. She had come back between familiar faces,familiar ways to live,she had hugged back the family she hadn't seen in many years,and hugged back the one who had stood by her side up 'till a few months ago. There had been even some being scolded like a child for what she had pulled,and Kara couldn't think anything else but that she had been pretty stupid. She should've never taken that way,she never wanted that path again. Shame it was too late to change the way of destiny. One of those times as she had been floating in the light she had known so well even just as a child,long before just by her father's story,something had changed. There had been darkness,a sort of warp in it,and she had been taken. Hence her current situation. She wasn't sure what it was,but it had to be an into the space limbo or a purgatory,with an alien she knew all too well who had stolen her soul as payment. For the record she was glad that all he wanted was to have her soul as a personal trophy,so he didn't rapresent the biggest threat,at first,but Kara had seen people rebelling and those people hadn't ended up well. Now their souls would've never found any rest. So she had waited,prayed,and thought about her family everyday,thought about a way to get out. She was aware of the fact that the people who were already in the light of Rao had no way to reach out to her again,they would've caused immense damage to the laws which had been so well crafted a long time ago,but Kara also knew she had another way out,a way which might have made all the difference. After having trained for so long,and taking her memory back to her life down on earth,and the teachings on Krypton she had managed to let her mind float. With the advantage of her ghostly form she had traveled and traveled with it,tried harder and harder till she hadn't entered the realm of dreams in a similar way to the hologram of her mother at the DEO. Still partly inconsistent but pretty much there. Even so as it was her very own soul. She was just supposed to go. If she could've found a way out,she would've been okay. Her soul had been stolen by her dealer. She supposed one thing more. He had escaped. This was his realm. If she could keep on appearing to the people she loved,than maybe,she could've actually been saved. Kara didn't know what her destiny would've been once she had managed. If she was either to go back to what she had had with the loved ones she had lost before,or the family she had left behind on earth,but her will to live hadn't dwindled. She wanted to have something to fight for again. In the early days the first mind she had managed to enter had been Carter's. Cat's had been too full of sorrow,and Alex was too young and she didn't want her involved if she could avoid it. They had talked but she had never had the heart to tell him about her conditions,so she had let him be. Lately she had somehow managed to feel Cat enough to finally enter her mind. She would enter memories she had lived into and tell her wife about her ordeal. If she could stick to earth longer her soul would've spent enough time in there to escape the clutches of the Dealer.

* * *

Cat Danvers Grant entered CatCo that morning in the same fool mood as the beginning of the week. There had been several issues and the paper had been published a few minutes later than usual. She was aware of the motivation being pretty stupid,but she couldn't bring herself to notice. Kara had been gone for three years,and last night she had had another one of her dreams. For a long time after Kara had died,all she had woken up to were empty cold sheets and a dreamless sleep. But now they were there again,and her wife seemed to be there always. She had never taken down her old rules of no tears and no pictures,but everybody was too polite to tell her that she was the only one to break those rules. Kara had been there. It was as if a switch had been turned on. They made things harder,for the fear she could feel in her wife's voice,but peace too to her when she couldn't rest. It helped nothing that she seemed to have acquired the fear to look too much into Alex's eyes and see Kara back into them. Every day she would panic over how similar they were,but also marvel at it. Every day she would panic over something she had forgotten:either the timber of Kara's voice,or the shade of her eyes,than find it all back in their daughter. Sometimes she still wondered how she had survived before looking back at what they had been given. It wasn't easy,as she went through her days wondering what exactly had been the meaning of Kara's words,and every night she went to sleep her mind would punish her for not understanding. It didn't make much of a sense,anymore. So she had one last resort. Somebody who could understand her and had eased her into the idea that Alex had entered a period in which if she could already fly she would've soon learned to use all her other inherited powers . So she called J'onn.


	2. Day 102(2nd time):Time loop

Hank Henshaw had been dealing with every emergency for the last three years. Kal-El had stayed around for the first months,but he had eventually had to leave,which had left everything in his and Lucy's hands. Following the path which had been created in the past they had had no major problem,as the apparitions of Supergirl had ceased. National City was still wondering what had been of it's superhero and it was hard to work with that in their mind,with the constant remainders of Kara being gone,and having been gone for the last three years. Above all for the way she had wasted away to nothing. He had barely managed for the last two years,but he still had,at last till the disappareance of the alien who had been the cause of their ever present heartache. The Dealer had been gone for months. He was out and causing trouble again(in a way which went as unnoticed as it had been at the beginning when Kara's life had changed forever). He was clever enough to know where to hide,he had been clever to the point of hiding his activities in plain sight,he had been gone for a while,and wherever he was there was no way to find him. He had really meant to tell Cat. But he wouldn't dare after the situation she had been left into. She had been left to raise two kids all by herself unwillingly. From what he had heard in their last call,just a few minutes ago,she had been having strange dreams. Dreams,or nightmares,in which Kara had been there,asking for help. The meaning she didn't know,but she had been left pretty shaken by this. But the oddest thing to have occurred to her was Alex's recent behavior. Apparently the child seemed to have seen her late mother,and had run to tell her brother and living one about it. At start he could almost perceive,without even having asked,that she had thought Kara had to be in the child's imaginary thoughts and that Alex had found a way to see her,and have her beside her. But as time had progressed,and surprise in other kids' or mothers' looks had left Cat clearly wanting to bite their heads off for making fun of her daughter,Alex had even started talking to the presence. And from talking she had gone straight to relying Cat particulars of their life together,that she couldn't have known,because they had all happened before her birth and were things that Cat had never talked about. Names and stories had been made,and for that the woman had been concerned. He had been spending the whole evening reflecting upon this by now,but all he could come up with was something he had found out when he had still been on Mars,and not so old as 3000 years. It had happened in his years as a student,with books nobody bothered to read. He had read stories of people's souls. Of their souls not having ended up in the right place. Of some having come back and faced challenges to stay of any kind,of some who had left and had been lost to the people who loved them,forever.

If this was the occurance the person who was in such a situation had to do it all by herself,with no help from the outside. He knew Kara was stronger than met the eyes,and for this he could only pray she would find her way back home and to them. If she had tried to escape,in the dreams and by appareance to the family she had created,and now that he thought about it in his dreams sometimes as well,then maybe something was stirring. And maybe he could allow himself to think it might be something good.

For now however he wanted to keep such truth to himself in order to not hand out false hope to who had already suffered enough. If something had happened to change things,he would've been very happy to tell the world that Kara,and maybe Supergirl too,was back.

* * *

It was a very hard work to have just gone around and managed to appear into dreams and the living world again,but one way or another a door for her had opened. The proverbial light which would usually welcome people into the world beyond the world was in truth for her like a passage from her simple state of soul trying to break free and the true world. It was like a whirlwind of colours and sensations as she traveled back through memories again. She felt like time was giving itself and her a chance. In her heart she felt like she was to fix something,fix a moment,even little in time,in which things had changed,or at last that looked bigger than it had considered to be.

It was faster and faster as she approached an unknown landing,she regained sensations she was accostumed to and feelings.

Kara felt the sorrow of the addiction again,the withdrawal,the journey taken with Cat,everything came back to her in a rush,as fresh as it had been on the day it had happened. Every emotion overwhelming as the memory surrounding it.

She was aware of things she was forgetting,things that time allowing were yet to happen at last in this reality,but also of holding a few knowledges which might save her life. Then as bright as it had been,it slowly started diminishing,the fall slowed down,and colours and sounds disappeared.

Kara was left into darkness with her thoughts only,to look around at the places she went.

But it lasted for mere moments before she felt something pulling at her navel,like earth pulling people to herself with gravity,and she felt the weight of a body again,the weight of arms around her. So light and soft she got goosebumps. For moments she kept her eyes shut,wondering if she should open them and dare to look at where she had ended up. She couldn't be a whimp,she had been weak and broken,and then immensely happy,but never a whimp. So she opened those eyes to the light of the moon,lying in her bed in Midvale,to a memory she knew all too well. The last night she had been okay for real. One of the two nights she had felt nothing but happiness. And Cat,in her beauty and purity was lying by her side. Not a trace of a tear in her eyes.


	3. Day 103(2nd time):A plan

Day 103(2nd time)

She had spent the whole night mulling over what had just happened. She was back,and time had rewinded like in one of those movies where protagonists got to do things again,and fix them so it wouldn't end up with them alone,or similar things. The insomniac night hadn't helped with her aches. But those she knew all too well. And her presence here had to come with a toll,a toll she was still waiting for and knew would've come soon. If she hadn't brought anybody else from the other side,which was great because nobody needed to deal with that,it had to be something else. For now she would just look at Cat and enjoy the look of sheer calmness in her eyes. But she needed to see Hank as soon as they were back in the city. Their honeymoon was over,and together with Carter,they had all piled up in the car to go back to the penthouse. Not much she remembered from what she had seen happening down here,but her mind held the distinct memory of Cat leaving that house and selling it off out of grief. They were just snippets,all she could remember now was the flight which had basically brought her back to the beginning and things she had seen,only witnessed and savoured from afar,she could even recall the time she had spent with her parents and her sister,she knew she had been taken away and this was part of why she was here.

Kara felt like Hank could have understood where she came from,and that he had probably figured it out in the future she couldn't remember only thing was that it seemed to be interesting even with no recollection of it,and she wanted to be present now that there was another chance on the game table.

The ride was taken with silence,listening to the endless playlist,and Cat actually driving for once,but she was grateful to be there again,and thankful when she managed to not let it slip yet that she sort of knew enough to want to hurry back so that something could still be done. Cat would've known soon enough. The first time it had only been a matter of mere days,where the disease had grown quickly,and she had died without them really knowing what to do. Now she knew where Max Lord was hiding,and if they had found it they could've put their hands on that little something which had been denied to her the time she had died.

The anger she had felt against him was solely second to the one she had felt towards her uncle Non. On one side she could accept it as long as it had been her and not her family to be hurt,but on the other side she was mad at him for having missed so much,that she didn't want to waste this opportunity to tell him in the face how much of a shitty person he was and maybe even force that antidote away from him.

He had watched her waste away ,even made an antidote as a sort of mockery,but maybe the researches had brought an halt to the last part of his plan,for which he had had to leave in a hurry in the hope to not be caught by the DEO. This time around,if he had been found,there would've been no salvation.

It was a couple of hours before they were back to the penthouse and she slipped back in bed,already pretty exhausted. Kara was aware of the early signs of what was killing her and went in with no problem,but carrying the phone with herself.

She spoke to J'onn for a very long time,throughout which she shortly explained what had happened and thanked every deity he didn't call her crazy. He really had to have seen a bit of too much to not say anything and elt her talk. And he also promised to visit soon,so that they could've discussed such a thing better than simply talking over the phone.

Her memories were a matter to be left to a second moment.

When the call was over,Kara slipped fully into bed,and tried to get in tune with the sounds of the house. Those days of sickness had played with her powers a lot,but they had never fully left her till the very last ones when even breathing had been hard.

At the very beginning,what she perceived were things she knew all too well,but halfway through her scanning of sounds around the house,new,old,some she had hardly ever noticed,her ears started ringing.

She was reminded of her issues as a child. But this was different.

Whereas back than she had been hearing a bit too much,whatever she was earing was starting to fade away.

It was like a bomb had gone off in her head. Like the bomb she had detoned in the sky some months ago. One of Max's creations too,which had almost killed her as well. It had blown and next time she had woken up there had been ringing in her ears.

Kara brought her hands to her ears,and tried to remember if it had been one of the symptoms,but again she came out empty ended. She knew all too well what her symptoms had been,this wasn't it.

But it did add up to what she had thought. Everything was coming back,everything had it's toll.

She could take it,if a way to be saved could be found.

Now her mind was clearer than when she had first faced this day,and she could think better.

She called out to her newly made wife and Cat came running in in a way she had gotten used to when she had been sick,and grabbed the pad on her bedside table to write what she needed to convey to her.

They needed the DEO and she knew something that could be done.

Cat looked stunned at first,but she didn't add anything else,as they went back to their car not even two hours after they had come back to the penthouse;headed towards the DEO and maybe finally holding a solution to all her problems.


	4. Day 103(part two):Fixing

**Day 103(part two)**

They hurried back in as much as they could and looked for Hank.

He was pretty surprised to see them,as Kara remembered that all they had been able to do was telling her to go home and wait.

The news run fast through the department as several squads were called up to the research of the man who had been half of the cause of the problems.

Hank seemed to have regained some life he needed to go on,and Kara felt happy to have brought it herself.

Cat looked down at her and she felt like there had to be some sort of explanation to her sudden behavior. To the hopeful sparkle which seemed to be in her eyes.

She rolled around a bit,before they entered one of the rooms which were used by the agents for extremely long shifts,to rest.

"Honey there's something I need to tell you."

"Is everything…they know when…"

Kara was aware of Cat wondering if this was the moment when her life would've finally ended as she got told when exactly her wife would've died,but she didn't want to worry her beyond the necessary. Enough of suspense.

"We've already been through this. I mean not in this room really,but we've already been at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"In the place where I come from,Maxwell Lord escaped,somehow before I came back I managed to find out a couple of things about him. Where he hides and the fact that there might be an antidote to problems"

"Does it mean that you might be cured?"

"If we find him,there might be a good chance."

"But how are you here?Where do you come from?"

"This is a loop,we go through things we've already been through,but you can't know it all,because I'm the only one who has lived it all out already. Because this has happened. When I left this earth I reached the light of Rao,I saw my family again,but then something happened. The dealer stole my soul as payment for what he had given to me,something he had forgotten to say" she added to elicit a laughter from Cat,who however stayed serious.

"Hence why I had to fight,and eventually came back in time. Not like I expected it,but I'm glad I can fix it"

Cat stayed still and silent for a couple of months before eventually standing up and throwing her arms around her wife of a few days.

"You came back,you have a way to stay"

Her earing kept on getting worse,but she was glad to be still hearing her Cat.

Then again she had always felt as if Cat would've reached her as soon as she had even whispered if she wasn't feeling alright. She had been at that once,and she was glad to notice it was happening again.

There had been writing once,and she could recall what she had written to Cat and she knew all those words were pouring from her heart. Months of trouble had made them closer than ever. Her soulmate had gotten another chance at the life she had wished for,and that mattered to Kara far more than her own life,being life for a second time.

* * *

The agents slipped into the hiding place of Max Lord with easiness. He had thought to have found the perfect once,but the squads had bended together,and when the DEO came alive that way,no force could stop it. Hank was on the front,always stepping fort the way he had proudly watched Alex doing so many times. He wanted to see that bs face once he had realized he had been found. If the proposal had been that of shutting him in a normal prison,after Kara had suggested that he might have a solution to her disease,things had gone otherwise. He wished to shut him in that holding cell,and interrogate him with his arm holding him down,getting that stupid smile off his face. He had played with Kara's life,and that in J'onn's eyes was as unforgivable as the losses he had already had.

Lord had tried to trick them once,twice,set off several devices. But 12 years of directing the DEO had taught him every secret human and alien he was to know to catch the unwilling to be caught.

Soon he was standing at the centre of the tunnel he had hidden into this time. He had played Cat and mouse with them,probably hidden every day into a different place and they had fallen for it. Kara's information had been vital.

"Max Lord you're under arrest for attempting to Supergirl's life"

"Oh I did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

With several guns pointed at him Max Lord felt like shutting up,as Hank walked to the centre right in front of him.

"You didn't mean to. Well I'm sure you meant it enough for your ego to come with us now,and maybe try to fix it."

He took a moment to perquisire,and found it in his coat.

"Too much of an old trick,mm Lord?You're coming with us and this time there might be no gentleness in my gestures,as you may see Supergirl is not here,and what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Several agents lowered their weapons and stepped closer to handcuff him and take him away.

They walked out and he was thrown into one of their vans under the watch of at last three of his best agents,left.

He was getting to the bottom of it. And now that the antidote was sitting in his pocket,the only thing they were supposed to do was finding out what it was made of and how it worked,for that they could've used both their knowledge and his,and maybe if he had helped he could've gone on his marry way to a normal prison,and they could've said it had only been Kara to be attacked not also supergirl. They were always part of the government,and that could be fixed.

Coming back to the DEO with a better solution than any they had had on those days he felt more confident than ever.

A solution to every matter,and if things had worked he would've gotten back some of that faith he had lost with all those members of his family being gone.


	5. Day 104:He knows

**Day 104**

Caged,Max Lord could do nothing but cooperate. He knew that people disappeared,maybe not mainly by the DEO,which took care of aliens,but this didn't mean that the army couldn't take care of it,for them. So he chose to cooperate and help his cause.

"You'll have to trust me on this one".

"It's like a massive injection of whatever almost killed me"she wrote down.

"I crafted this antidote myself,when it will get in your blood stream and slowly attack the kryptonite which is already in there. If it works out as planned you'll be healed. For the senses I really can't do anything. I don't know what it has to do with it"

"I don't think it's necessary you ask for this information from Supergirl,Lord,now do what you need to do or we'll get you back in the cell"

The antidote consisted in a cocktail of green kryptonite,mixed drugs of the kind she had taken,and molecules of a new type of kryptonite. A white one he had come up with as he created the perfect mix to poison Supergirl.

J'onn thought he truly deserved the epiteth of crazy as he explained how he had meant to tease them with that,but just hadn't gotten the time. If he only stopped from punching him it was because Kara needed that cure.

Hank had studied the substance with Lord and it had had the same action of freezing the green one in a sample of blood they had taken from Supergirl.

It was pretty crazy,but clever. If such a thing could be done they could've frozen the bad cells then gone in surgically to remove it,and leave Kara's organs intact. Max had warned however that maybe some permanent damage could be left,maybe it woul've come back. That however was a bridge they would've crossed once they had been there.

"C'mon Mr. Lord. You may do it."

They hooked her up to the machines,then he injected the mix.

Kara had the feeling of it running in her veins,and she felt cold,but being properly covered and beside Cat she felt far warmer.

"Whatever happens right now,don't panic,she'll probably seizure, and OD,but when her heartbeat gets back to normal give her the meds she needs. Once per day, then you ll have check out how it progresses and only when you're sure she s making some improvement and is ready go in surgically. You ll notice the difference. When she comes out there might have been some damage. Senses in general have nothing to do with what I did"

Lord took a step back.

He was right as her eyes rolled back in her head and she started shaking,but doctor Hamilton and several nurses,even agents were ready to hold her down. She shook for several minutes before falling back without a sound. Her beating slowed down and the funcs came back to normal,but to a careful check out from doctor Hamilton's part it was clear that as anticipated she had fallen into a coma. Now all they were supposed to do was making sure the pharmac could have spread around enough for it to contrast the kryptonite and the rest of the substances Lord had introduced. As he had anticipated there would've had to be some waiting.

Cat observed from outside the room. She had chosen to get out at a certain point to just recover some strength before what she was about to see. From what she had been told,these days had been days of waiting for impending doom. If she could've gotten in touch with the herself who had lived through that she knew she would've found the same worry in that Cat. Though she was pretty sure that that version of herself was anything but hopeful. She was just waiting to watch her wife die without being able to do anything.

The seizures made her shot up from where she was sitting,but looking through the window was enough to calm her down. It was nothing different than what they had been told by Lord.

When Cat was allowed back in,she fell softly on the chair and resumed one of her favorite activities,which was stroking Kara's long air.

Even though her breathing path wasn't of the most normal,and there was some pallor in her face,she looked so calm that Cat couldn't panic to that. She looked a lot calmer finally.

* * *

As the media mogul sat at her wife's bedside,the doctors conferred again on where to intervene first. The whole body of Supergirl had been interested by the sickness,but thanks to Supergirl's knowledge of the incoming days they had managed to detect the damage in the bones,liver and organs close to it at last a week and something more before. For Supergirl the disease was spreading much faster,so having found out even a week prior was fundamental to them. It meant being sure they could contain the damage. First by injection the substance they had been given by Max Lord and then by going in surgically. It was their plan to start by the liver,then going for the bones and once,and only if they had been affected,all the other organs,paying attention to monitoring heart and brain. As far as the lungs were concerned,Lord,had confessed that they might stay that way as too many days had passed by. The substance could've only helped her out with a few symptoms,put the kryptonie in a sort of remission,but not eliminated it. Just like a person who had been affected by a lung cancer,she would've probably had to stick to oxygen.

Being full of advices and having a plan of action Hank deemed it the right time to bring him back into his cell,soon he would've been handed off to justice,though he was well tempted to tell him otherwise.

Waiting had become like a rule to them. It was all a matter of time,but soon they would've held the solution in their hands.

He felt like he could breathe again,when he realized there was a chance. At last for Kara.


	6. Day 109(2nd time):Get better

**Day 109**

It was all pretty much ready. The pharmac had been in her system pretty much for 5 days. They had been checking out her vitals. And asides from the present problems,and some pressing on her spine which didn't convince them,she looked ready. Ready enough to actually go in,and face a surgery. The white kryptonite seemed to have acted out quickly enough,for starters. Kara being in a coma they didn't have to do much if not sedate her to make sure she couldn't feel anything. It was not known to them how much she could feel,but after the other day they were sure it wouldn't have been easy for them to be heard by her. From what they had been explained it had something to do with the alien Hank had tortured right after he had been caught,solely out of rage. All they could do was solving what they actually had informations about.

* * *

Cat got there pretty soon that morning,and with Carter in tow. He had insisted on coming and she had stopped holding him back. After Kara's overdose she had considered it pretty stupid to keep him away from this. Not after what they had been through and also considering they were now a family. Joined in marriage,and Carter was their son,and he couldn't be kept from such a big thing.

They slid through the hallways knowing them by memory by now and reached Kara's room pretty quickly. They were well in time as they hadn't even started preppin her for surgery.

Cat and Carter sat on each side of Kara,and held her hands.

It was a great step for all of them. If this had worked out there would've been a way for her to heal. She would've been a step closer to getting better.

If this hadn't worked out,she would've lost her life,long before than when it was supposed to happen. They would've had even less time with her than what they had been given.

They were well aware of how big this day was. It could be the beginning and the end. It could either mean they would've survived or there would've been nothing but tears.

There was some sitting in silence,mulling over what could've happened,before they heard knocking at the glass door.

Cat shut her eyes for a moment and let go of Kara's hand before stroking her arm softly.

It was time. She needed to let go of those fears and actually believe that things were to work out. They were supposed to,there was no other solution in her mind that at last this time around she wouldn't have had to cry for Kara's death and go on without her. Because she could imagine no life without her. Not after she had been there for so long already.

In so few Kara had come to mean the world to her.

"Miss Danvers,you may come with us if you wish"

"You'd do that?"

"Only till we really don't get in. But you may follow us till outside the OR"

Of course this was no normal hospital,so there wasn't a window into it GA style,but she still was allowed to follow them till outside the OR and that was a lot more than many people could've said.

An agent proposed to stay with Carter 'till she hadn't come back and off they were.

It would've been needless to say,those hallways looked darker than the ones they had been into,and again nothing like an usual hospital,but she would've trusted those people with her own life. And as she did so she knew they could be trusted with Kara's. Above all after what they had done to help her deal with her addiction and the issues coming from it.

Soon,at last much sooner than they were supposed to for Cat,she had to let go of that soft hand,and kiss those lips goodbye,as she watched the stretcher disappear behind the corner,and the doors shut in front of her.

Inside of the doors the surgery began. Cleaning,choosing a path,actually getting in.

They would've never thought the day would've come in which they would've had to operate on Supergirl,but right now their only focus could be that of saving her.

Liver it was and then other organs if necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile Hank had chosen on usual prison being perfect for Lord. No people were to disappear by his hand,he was not part of the army,but something could be still done,as he handed him out to some agents he trusted. He was to end up into the typical federal prison and all the informations about him and the whys of his being there were to be kept hidden. Or so had seemed to promise the police and he would've made sure of it. Their cover of the FBI was to work out perfectly. Their work to be hidden to anybody else. It was a way to take his mind off what was going on a few floors below. He wouldn't look,he knew better than to. J'onn should let such a thing run it's course and have some faith.

It was incredible how a day could work out finally the right way.

The surgery went on for several hours,but Cat was constantly updated. She was eager to find out if it had worked and she was glad for the news. They seemed to have relaxed some of her nerves without her getting any headache.

The pacing and sitting down and pacing again however didn't stop. That was ingrained into her as much as it was into Kara.

But eventually it had to as an agent came to get her. Their were about to finish and he was to escort her back to Kara's room to wait. She did make a fuss about it,but he assured that this was nothing to worry about and for the sake of the floor to sit down.

The frown was pretty evident on her face as he left laughing,and Hank came in,with her son in tow.

"He said something wrong?"

"He said I was wearing a hole in the floor"

Hank laughed too and sat down besides her.

"He meant no offense. Sometimes they go too far,all good kids anyways."

"He also said there was nothing to worry about"

"Then there's not. They're coming in. We'll wait for them here. They're right behind us. Don't worry,Cat".


	7. Day 109(part two):Life changing

**Day 109(part two)**

Waiting was over pretty soon as they brought Kara back into the room and Cat and Carter could finally sit beside her again.

"Dr. Hamilton ,how did it go?"

"Supergirl held her own in the OR,we got in and removed the kryptonite from the organs her liver,which was the most affected,and the spleen,the others were rarely affected and the injections will be enough. Maybe we'll go back in much later. As far as the blood is concerned,it already looks better,though the damage to the lungs is hardly fixable. In the next surgeries we'll actually take care of the heart and bones. The brain seems to be working great instead. If we keep on injecting,we'll have a good chance to remove it completely. Which doesn't keep her away from future trouble. She might relapse,but this will be something we'll face if it's needed. For now we're hopeful the prognosis might be better than it has been in a while"

"So this means she'll have to face other surgeries,but the kryptonite might have worked just fine"

"Exactly. The white kryptonite froze the green one,as the mix of drugs brought her temperature up,her body seemed to start contrasting this disease. There was like a reaction,and it worked. Now we'll just have to wait for her to wake up. I'll leave you alone with her."

left the room quietly shutting the door,as Cat,Carter and Hank looked at each other.

They couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

If they had been granted this chance there was no time to waste. They needed to ride it to the end,make sure they could do anything to make her better.

Cat had been afraid that something might happen in that OR,but looking at Kara again brought confidence to her once more. How could she have thought that. Her wife was a rock. She had been her whole life,if there was somebody who could've survived to such a thing that was Kara.

Everything seemed to look up for them.

Kara might still have needed her oxygen to breathe and maybe she wouldn't have stood up tomorrow,but at last they could say that someday,hopefully soon,she would've actually managed too.

* * *

When she came to the typical pain she was used to had somehow been dulled,while on the other side she could feel some in the upper part anyway. She knew what they had done,and the pain would've gone soon enough. Her ears didn't pick up anything,nor in the usual way nor with her superpowers,which confirmed the fact that she was somehow deaf and it really had nothing to do with her disease;but she was shocked to find out that her eyes now had a problem with their surroundings too. It wasn't exactly she couldn't see,but they were foggy and could only recognize shapes. Which were well welcome anyway. A blonde beautiful one,and a shorter one with unruly curls.

"Cat"

Her wife sat up straight,and Kara felt her hand being squeezed. Luckily her voice seemed to work just fine still. She watched for whatever she could as Cat's mouth moved to say something than stopped as she remembered that Kara couldn't basically hear her. Then apologies.

"You apologize too much Cat Danvers"

The queen of media looked surprised at her,and Kara wished she could've had her usual 20/20 vision to have a full look at Cat. She did feel the slight push in her arm,and bursted into laughters. They left her breathless and a bit in pain,but she was so happy to have managed to take this first step that she could stand some of it to just have Cat relaxing a bit.

Kara was unsure of the way she sounded,because there was no way to hear herself,but she had to have managed to get out some words without messing them up,because they were understood.

Only problem was how to catch the possible answer.

She felt some movin around,and took the opportunity to point at her eyes,but she didn't have to voice her concerns for Cat to understand what was going on. Another part of the pact on her staying on earth was happening. Kara and Cat both knew that there was nothing that could be done if not facing the Dealer himself to actually solve the problem. That was something they had talked about,but Cat went to retrieve the doctor anyway to actually solve the communication problem and pheraps monitor what was going on.

Meanwhile she was left with an armful of Carter she didn't mind at all.

had a quick check up before proposing they use technology. The DEO was full of ways to help Supergirl.

For the time being some of the agents would've modified one of the usual coms according to the latest hearing aids which had been created. They were sure her hearing wasn't fully gone,as they had tested her. So the sooner they had gotten her those the better it would've been for her,and she would've been able to know how the surgery had actually gone.

Sight would've probably been an issue,but Doctor Hamilton suggested they focus on monitoring the other senses,and trying to solve her hearing problem,rather than sight.

Once she had been strong enough to face the Dealer,Hank was sure she could've faced him even using less sight than usual,but without both it would've been impossible for her to know where he was.

Being as good as he was at hiding and taking people by surprise it would've been easy for him to sneak out of the way and deal her with a bad hand. With her hearing back she could've heard him move,and shuffle around.

They were left alone for a bit more,with Cat lying by her on one side and Carter on the other,and she fell asleep.

If her knowledge was still intact something was supposed to happen at this point. She was supposed to have a crisis,as she could feel herself starting to have problems breathing,but she was sure they were ready,hence they would've known how to solve it. They were just a call away when she called out for them. This time things would've worked out,of that they were all pretty sure. Nothing to truly worry about,she wasn't. Not this time around.


	8. Day 115:Take care

**Day 115**

After six days from the first surgery,with her powers being more steady,she was already feeling better. Much better than when she had been through this in the "past". Kara could finally hear through the aid they had built for her,though it still seemed to interfere with her power. She would take what she got however. Which was much more than expected. The injections had somehow lowered the pain to a slightly felt dull and she could actually sit up without shooting up in the air from it. With a new future being in store for her,she fell easily into the new reality,which they had all somehow managed to improve. Since they were halfway through,there was no stopping,and the doctors had chosen to have her undergo another surgery for the heart. The last one would be broken into different and littler ones,considering it took a much longer job than the one she had already faced,and the one she was about to. Kara had also gotten used to the low light of the DEO and lots of rest. With her knowledge she had also managed to make the people around her calmer. Knowing how things had gone,they were well on the way of fixing them,and with such being fixable,they could've soon tried to solve the Dealer problem. She was aware that taking care of him would've implied something she wouldn't usually do,which was killing,but Hank had soon made her realize that it was either this,or going through other painful cures they would've had to try come up with and pheraps risk her life again,considering they were still trying to understand how her body worked completely. It was her and the life she had built with her newly formed family and death. And frankly she wasn't eager to try out the death path again any time soon. Dying,truly being at it and seeing an anguish she knew all too well in Cat's and her friends' face had had a powerful effect on her. Death had come when she hadn't wanted it anymore. In the "past"she had left behind there had been three suicide attempts,either awarely or not so much,but the last one,the OD which had created the situation that had killed her,had caught her in a moment at which she was actually trying to put her life back together,after the reaction she had had to the pain she had felt over her family's death. She had wished for death,and she had been punished with it. Kara would've fought before getting there. It was what she wanted to see,once she had fully been able to see again(not even her glasses could help with that at the moment)and the curiosity of what was in store for her and Cat as a married couple could've been like.

Dr. Hamilton came to retrieve them soon after interrupting her train of thoughts,as Cat kissed her goodbye.

In the events of surgery #1 such a thing she hadn't been able to feel,so it was pretty welcome to her,before being wheeled quite away from her wife.

"We'll put you to sleep now. You count for me,like the last time"

"10…9…8ish"

She was out of it pretty soon. It was like sleeping.

* * *

"And we went in and straight for your heart. The good news is that it's not on it's way to infection anymore. Every trace of kryptonite has been removed. The bad news regards something we talked about after you were given the aids…you know,after your first surgery"

"There's a problem with the spine?"

"Yes"

"The first time I remember that around these days I was completely blocked in bed. I couldn't move."

"It's probably what's happening"

"It's happening before. Not long before,it's only some five days early,but it's."

"So it's early,it means it spread even faster,but frankly Supergirl,I wouldn't advice going in for such a surgery. It's pretty dangerous,and it's far more probable that there will be nothing that can be done"

"Does it mean I have no choice?"

She basically had no choice. Kara was supposed to let go of something. It made her a bit frightened knowing she was to face the Dealer someday,one way or another,but if there was no choice what else could be done?From what Doctor Hamilton had said the only thing they could do was going in and trying to retrieve as much kryptonite as they could,but then again something could've always gone wrong.

Either way she was doomed to have some sort of long lasting effect from the disease Max Lord had kind of put into her with his Dealer entering her house that day.

Dr. Hamilton shut up and that was the confirmation.

"We'll go in for the bones. Meanwhile your brain seems to be doing it's job perfectly,so we won't go in as we deem it unneeded. We're very sorry,for this"

"It's not your fault"added up Cat,who had carefully listened to everything that was being said up till then.

The doctor left the room,as Cat looked up at Kara.

She could see her wife was shaken. She was paying greatly for the mistake she had made in this time too. _But at last she's alive._ Her brain added,and to that she couldn't say no.

Cat would rather have a paralyzed wife who needed oxygen because her lungs weren't working out properly over a dead one,every single day. She would've taken care of her,given her the best of cares,between all the existent ones.

She stood up and sat by her side,an hand on Kara's shoulder still mindful of the IV and every tube coming out of her. But the reaction didn't stupefy her.

The queen of media held the younger woman as softly as she could without hurting her,as she cried tears and loud sobs.

"I knew something could've happened,so why am I even crying?"

"Because this is what makes you who you are. You've lost so much Kara. But now you know you're not doing this alone. It's taking it's toll,above all since we know what happened the first time. But I'm so glad it won't here,and this matters to me far more than you walking,or breathing without an aid."

Kara looked up at her as she was helped back down slowly and their hands entertwined.

"The day I married you I swore I would've taken care of you,everyday for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter to me if you'll still be able to be a superhero when you get out of here,or if you'll have to let go of it. I love Kara Danvers. Supergirl is part of her,but what matters to me is for you to be yourself. And Kara Danvers is a great person,who'll do great things,regardless of eventual conditions"

"Did I ever tell you you're the biggest speech motivator in the world?"

"A time or two"

"The first time we faced this,you're the last one to give up on me,everytime. I love you,because you never gave up on me."

"I have no intention to"

Cat brought Kara's hand to her check then kissed it.

"You're the only wife I'll ever have"


	9. Days 120,130,134:Ours

**Day 120**

Sitting around wasn't that easy on her. In the past she had hardly stopped,always doing something either for Cat or as Supergirl. But she had gotten used. The days were passing by,her health was improving,and all the aches were gone. It was admittedly still hard on her bones,but with this problem to be solved pretty soon,the outcome looked as good as it could've. The penthouse was a pretty relaxing place. It could get crowded at times,with domestics,then the visits from their friends,but it was pretty interesting to just stop and look at what the others did.

It was a quiet day the whole morning,as she had begged Cat to just go to work.

The media mogul had put a lot of it aside,but Kara wanted her to do something she would do everyday. Take her mind off things,and how it had gone the first time.

They were however erasing some of the hardest days of their lives,and Kara was happy to know she wasn't going anywhere.

 **Day 130**

Ten days had gone by pretty quickly. Kara had taken all the time to rest at home,and she was feeling stronger than ever. This was a particular day on them all,that she woke up in her now assigned room at the DEO,remembering how cold she had felt. It was as if she had lost all the control on her body,and could do nothing but watch as her life went and Cat had to face it. After all they had faced together. So when she woke up on that morning,to repeat it,it was wonderful to find out that all she was supposed to do now,was undergoing the 3rd of the 4th surgeries needed to make her better. It might have seemed crazy,and Winn,James and Lucy were looking at her as if she were,but Kara couldn't keep the euphoria away. It was a day of life and not of death.

"What's with the faces?"

"You're going into surgery. "

"Yes I am,it's pretty good"

"Kara"

They were breaking the surgery in two,just out of safety,but wasn't it just the coolest thing?

She watched Cat look interestingly at her.

A comfortable silence had fallen between them,as their friends kept on talking about the surgery,and putting in their opinions.

There was just this something. It made everything look and sound like the best day of their lives,though they didn't even know why.

Now Kara knew that her wife couldn't possibly know,but she felt as if something was supposed to happen and they weren't remembering it. It was something she had said to her,on her last day,something she had glanced at while up there,but she spent a good 30 minutes scavenging her mind over what they were supposed to know.

They came in to prep her soon enough.

She said goodbye to the others in the room and let Cat and this time even Carter walk her down to the OR,hand in hand with them.

When they had to let go,and she was about to fall asleep,her mind sparked back the memory of a blonde child with big blue doe eyes.

She didn't count this time,the only thing she could think about was that child and the only word comin out of her mouth was her name

"Alex"

 **Day 134**

Cat had sat with Kara for a good part of the first day,but throughout the next three she had started feeling the way she had felt when she had been pregnant with Carter. Now she didn't know how this worked,but she was pretty sure,that if they had been the normal couple this wouldn't have genetically happened.

Hank had had her take a visit and the outcome she had already thought about had been confirmed.

According to the doctor,it could actually happen,but she would've had to ask Kara about more of it.

Such news,for however odd it could be found to be,was the best news since they had married and found a cure for what her wife had. And she couldn't wait to tell Kara,maybe ask her if she had….

If she had known before leaving,because Kara had told her when things had come to an end the first time around. Cat couldn't even bring herself to imagine a time in which she had had to raise this kid all by herself,and yet accordingly to the story,she had actually had to,once.

Cat wasn't even aware of how she had carried on,not of this,nor of how she had possibly done it if their child had actually looked like Kara.

She knew however why such a silent agreement had settled between them a few days ago,before Kara got prepped and taken away for surgery. They had both implicitly known,felt it.

A mini them was growing into her.

* * *

Kara's ears rung for a few seconds,before everybody knowing she had aids just quitened down,seeing as she was wakin up.

"It went well. They might not be able to reach the spine,since it's full of those little kryptonite cells. But they fixed some minor fractures,and gave you a stronger dose of the pharmac. Nothing more they could do,but it will act out like usual cancer. Your body will take care of those"

"Am I better?"

"Dr. Hamilton is hopeful that soon you'll be okay"

She drew a breath of relief and let her head rest on the pillow for a minute. Kara had waited for this moment for a long time. Asides from the last surgery which was mostly injections and similar things,she was well on her way to mend.

"They said you might have to take the pharmac for a long time,after it,maybe the rest of your life. But as far as this is concerned. Just like a normal cancer you're in remission."

Lucy and James left the room with smiles she could perceive on their faces,while Winn patted her shoulder and brought out Cat to continue their heated conversation over something Kara had no knowledge about. Probably games.

"You had me worried in there for three days"

"That's my job. But I'm getting better at it."

"You've been doing great lately,which is why I brought you a treat"

She walked to a cart and came back with a box of donuts.

Kara felt it and recognized it pretty quickly"Donuts?Oh my gosh I haven't had them in so long. I didn't even feel like eating."

"Ah sit still missy. You'll have to wait for a bit,at last till tomorrow,for solid"

She brought it out of her reach,but Kara managed to grab it from her,laughing.

"Alright you won,and you're the one who doesn't see here"

Kara smiled up at her again then focused on opening the box. She had gotten pretty skilled after two weeks of darkness. Such foods she had let go of for a very long time. Had had to. The sooner she got back to them the better.

When she opened the box however all she found was the littlest donut she had ever seen. Kara sat the box aside,and inspected it by touch.

"It's so tiny and cute. I mean like supermini"

"Well..supermini it is for now"

"Wait up…"

She turned around and for once Cat felt as if Kara could see her,because she was looking straight at her though she knew that wasn't possible right now.

"It's happening?I was right?Are you…?"

"If you mean:is there a supermini me into you Cat?Then yes it's true,there's. I had thought about potstickers but it didn't look so practical."

It was clear from Kara's face that there hadn't been such occurance last time. Kara hadn't had the time to hear the news.

"Wow…wow…when I was going in I remembered,then you told me…We're going to be parents…again. Wow"

The smiles splitting their faces were even bigger than the ones on the day they had married.

This second chance was the most beautiful,between the ones they had been given,as Kara's hand rested in the place where a belly would've soon grown.


	10. Day 145:Some lessons

**Day 145**

Once the last surgery was done,Kara finally had the chance to truly get away from her bed.

The last two had been very close to each other,but since her body was healing with great improvements she was already sitting in her chair rather than staying in bed a week after the first one for the bones. Her powers were under control,but now she was supposed to learn how to use them considering her conditions. Hank had offered to help her with that for as long as she had needed it. Nonetheless having been away from fights for months now,she still remembered the basis so it would've been easier on one side at last. They had basically been spending the whole morning focusing on the fact that she couldn't see her opponent. Unlike her superhearing which seemed to at last pick up far enough sounds,she couldn't see through things,only use the solar beam. For what reason she didn't know,but it had to have something to do with it being offensive more than defensive. It made things easier. The latest days she had been fighting through the third of the symptoms which had come with coming back to earth. Whatever she touched she couldn't feel. In hindsight it wasn't a true tragedy,as long as she had known where to touch and been able to perceive her opponent she wouldn't have needed to feel for where he was. Kara only minded it because she had gotten used to touching Cat's slowly growing belly. She still couldn't believe that they had been granted such a gift in this timeline too,and couldn't wait to see that girl who had stolen her heart and been the perfect mix between her parents.

Cat of course had helped her a lot with keeping calm,and she was grateful for the fact that she always seemed to know how to make her better.

With today they were starting the training which would ve brought her to defeat the Dealer.

Being distracted she almost got hit.

"Pay attention Supergirl"

"I'm sorry. It's kind of hard when you can't see a thing,you're sitting on a chair and not breathing the right way."

His shoulders sagged as he looked down at her.

"Alright. I guess you're right. We need to start a different way then."

If they couldn't train the normal way. Which was impossible given the way she was they had to change something.

"Shoulder your backpack"

Kara did so.

"Do you still remember how to fly?"

Kara made a face and shut her eyes. It was a bit hard to try when she couldn't support herself with her legs.

"Put your weight on the upper part"

Admittedly it hurt like hell,and it sped up her breath. She had to try countless times,before she could slightly float above her chair.

"Keep on going.C'mon Supergirl. C'mon"

She managed to float some centimeters more before falling heavily back down again.

Tears sprung to her eyes. Usually when people got told the news she had been told more or less a month ago,they would go to some sort of rehab,to regain the chance of walking,but sometimes and this was her case,things didn't go that way,so she was pretty much stuck. The kryptonite in her spine had ruled out any chance for her to walk again. Which was why she was in this predicament now.

"I can't"

"You can't?This is not an answer here."

"I can't it hurts too much"

"Everybody hurts,you have already hurt. You've been through a lot,I can't believe you ll give it up just like this. Alex would be ashamed of this"

"Don't you dareee"

Her eyes started shooting flares but at the same time she managed to fully float out of her chair,a step higher than Hank,who was pretty tall.

The man smiled,of course Kara wouldn't have given it up. She wouldn't have dared to disappoint her late sister. Alex had taught her better than that.

"We'll focus on your flying,then on your perception of the enemy,since you can't use your sight. Once we'll be over with these two steps,we'll focus on what you can do even if you're sitting right there,put it at good use. We'll solve the breathing issue asking Doctor Hamilton if there's something that can be done for it."

"J'onn?"

"Yeah Supergirl?"

"How come everytime it's needed you actually quote my sister?"

"You answered yourself. Because you would never dare to disappoint Alex. You know you have made lots of mistakes,and you did disappoint her once and I'm sure she scolded you up there already. But now it's time to carry on,and this,she must have told you this too"

"She actually dared to blame it on herself,we looked like cat and dog fighting,which is pretty funny if you think about how everybody was laughing at us"

J'onn laughed too.

"Leave it to your big sister to be that way"

* * *

Pregnancy was good. There were runny noses,and tender breasts,and nausea,here and there,but nothing she couldn't deal with.

It was great to see the happiness into Kara's eyes,and remember how Carter himself had proudly accepted the idea of becoming a big brother. He didn't go by genders,he was getting another sibling,and that was fabulous in itself,he had already sworn on protecting her no matter what,once he had heard they kinda knew it was a girl. She herself felt as if she were flying as if she were using Kara's powers. They hadn't heard from Adam since the wedding,but they would've told him soon enough. He had come,and she was so happy about that. It was another step into mending their relationship. He himself had proposed it be Carter to walk her to the altar.

Kara was the most premurous mommy/daddy in the world and this meant that she hadn't slept at the DEO ever since her wife had found out. So now she was back home,and missing her. Nonetheless the idea of bringing their lives back to normal was a big prospect

She was being followed by both a normal GYN and the DEO and felt like she could sleep a safe sleep. It was gonna be a human pregnancy,Kara had even explained to her how they had managed to get pregnant,but they were paying attention to anything strange happening since the child was half kryptonian.

They were ready to help for anything.

"Cat"

Kara was back.

"You're early. You're resting right?You need to be careful. How's baby?"

Kara rolled closer and rested her hear on the almost 2 months belly.

"Hi,hi little one"

They were completely,madly in love with their little girl.


	11. Day 155:Of blue skies

**Day 155**

Mastering the skill of flying without really using her legs to push herself up was a bit hard on her,but not impossible. It was like being kids again. It had nothing to do with using legs but actually wanting it. She had spent a lot doing it,long hours of work and tiring herself down,since there still wasn't an easier solution to the other permanent issue,but with this Kara had worked out a way to fly around without her lower part being a nuisance and feeling heavy on her. All it took was focusing on where she wanted to go,the place she wanted to reach and be there. Hank and Cat had both been pretty happy to watch her going around like before,and the DEO had been a good base to exercise. Which was the reason why after this morning's training,they were going over the sight part. The bad part of not being able to see your opponent was not seeing where the eventual hits came from. They even had a plan of action laid out,since the doctors had studied the alien, for when the time had come,but the true issue was going for him before using it.

"You can't see him,but this is something which has already occurred to many other agents and they didn't give up. It's clear when you're guided by a voice,but he's not stupid,he won't talk. He won't give you the chance to know where he is".

"So I'm doomed"

"That's where I come in. It's a bit of a crash test. Clear your mind out. Don't think about anything,not even this room. Just close your eyes as if you could see the moment you open them up and try to see me,really see me. Feel for where I am,you'll know what to do. I have faith,we all have faith you'll".

Kara emptied her mind of every thought and let go of the weight.

Soon she was up floating at the centre of the training room,barely a few centimeters away from the floor.

"What if I just kept them shut?"

"You may try. Do what you feel."

He didn't speak again,but Kara perceived the change in his stance. She knew it from the times,the two of them had trained either alone or together with Alex. It was normal for him,but knowing Hank,Supergirl also knew that this was all she could've foreseen of him without really having a look at the martian.

She heard his hand slashing the air,and before he could know his hand was blocked in hers.

"You're very self confident,mm?"

Kara laughed,and assumed her own fighting stance.

They sparred for two hours,alternating it to times of rest for when she really couldn't stand up anymore.

It was like the old times. She hadn't sparred with anybody in 5 months,and been literally dying for it.

Being in that room was like having something else of her old self back that she didn't have to see to remember the details. The panel,and kryptonite,and what the circle was like and the moves she had been taught. Even the moments of fun which had been shared.

She hadn't visited her mother in the other room,or the rest of the family to the cemetery,in months either,but soon they were gonna fix this too. Kara just needed to solve this first.

Everything she was doing was bringing her a step closer to that moment. Any day was a day less which separated her from facing the Dealer.

* * *

Evening was spent resting and with the family.

They actually went outside and it was a blessing. She hadn't been out in weeks and it was starting to get a bit tiring. Visiting the old field in the desert where she had tested her flying for the first time was great,almost like a booster.

Carter sounded like a pro in the subject,and Cat seemed to be just as good at orienting herself there.

"Ma do you think Hank would take me in as one of his agents?"

"Yeah why not?"

"No way Carter you're not becoming an agent of the DEO"

"But mom,ma said it was okay"

"Kara don't encourage our teenage boy to do such things."

Carter and Kara looked at her with smiles in their faces.

"What are you smiling at?This is not funny. Kara,he just said he wants to be an agent. That's bad."

She bursted into tears and the two immediately stopped laughing.

"Mom,I m sorry I didn't mean to"

"Cat,are you alright?"

"Don't..don't. It's just…."

"Oh"Kara rolled towards her and hugged her.

Just mood swings. It was normal they had began.

"Don't worry we'll talk about this in 15 years at last,and only if Hank thinks he's ready."

"Kara your sister died in all this,and she was pretty navigated in the field."

Kara felt a pang to her heart,but now it was more about her memories of Alex than about what had happened. It wasn't her fault. Finally she had realized it,but her job had been that anyway. Alex had always been on the line,anybody could get caught in the fire. She was glad to have the memories any way.

"If and only if he'll have any chance to become one,he will. And now that I know I will be there,I will make sure he's ok"

"But mom we don't know a thing about what's gonna happen in a few years. It was all a joke"

"Well in that case,shall we keep going?"

Just like that Cat was back to her usual self,not a trace of tears in her eyes. Mood swings were odd,and funny,and interesting.

And it would've been years before any of their kids had set foot into the DEO to fight alongside it. Better for them to not end up in the line of fire,anytime soon,or maybe just stay as innocent as they were,forever. Now she could understand a bit more what Alex had felt when she was out there. Why Alex had spent all those years protecting her,why she had been her life. They had gotten to talk in the time she had spent up there,she was getting better,and had finally let that guilt go. It seemed a lot brighter when she looked up at the sky.


	12. Day 170:Strength is in your heart

**Day 170**

With many tests taken in the last days by morning they were disease which had been caused by the OD was almost completely gone,save for her permanent paralysis and her lungs. All the kryptonite had gone from her body,and injections would only be necessary from now on to keep everything under control. In almost a month she had managed to learn how to use her powers considered all the possible issues. Doctor Hamilton had gone to great lengths to help her with the oxygen and she had been loaded with a littler one,though her strength had come back and she could carry it easily. Kara had learned how to move with it and not carry it with a backpack. Now that she was really close to being fully recovered and okay again,she was supposed to get in there. Everything had converged towards this moment. They had all waited for this,and now,especially now,it was up to her to fix the last of their issues. For months on end Cat,Hank and everybody else had been her supporters,gotten her through everything,even through this second chance. Now she couldn't disappoint anybody. Not them,not herself,not the family she had lost.

"Are you sure Kara?"

"It's what I have to do. I owe this to you all,and myself"

They were just in front of that room. She was ready,not backing down now.

She looked at them all and pressed on the panel herself,before getting in.

When Kara was inside she looked straight at him,he did the same then snarled with a grin of recognition.

"Oh the alien is still alive"

"You're an alien too."

"Touchè,but we both live like humans I see"

"You don't sound much like a human anyway,this planet taught you nothing"

Kara rolled closer to the other panel and opened the holding cell.

"What do you mean to do when you can't even stand up by yourself?It must have been funny to overdose into non existence."

She didn't let him see her enraged. Kara knew he wanted to anger her,and help her take the wrong step. He wasn't touching her anymore. She didn't let him into her other major problem too. Since time had reset he hadn't escaped,meaning he didn't know. So she looked straight at him,as if she could see him.

If her memory wasn't f her the holding cell had to be in the same place as any other,meaning the centre of the room,so she rolled to face him and in one quick movement flew a few feet away from the chair,pushing it slightly aside. Then headed towards him.

He left the holding cell and she pointed at it before breaking all the glass with her solar flares.

The Dealer grunted and she was alerted to where he was.

Two steps to her right,facing her just outside the cell.

Kara lunged at him and punched with all the strength. He landed on the floor and they slid for several feet into what had been the cage. He needed to know though he had taken 3 of her senses(which they had found out were the usual ones he would take),she knew her way into fight. She couldn't feel his touch mostly,(there wasn't something that could be done for that,it wouldn't have been needed in her fight with the Dealer,just like for her sight,which was why they had chosen a temporary situation for her hearing) and maybe this played in her favour,since the blows didn't even hurt and being able to detect his sounds it would be easy to face him.

He managed to lift her off him and throw her straight into the wall,which left her crumbling to the floor,in pain.

She couldn't crack anything as the woman of steel,but her back was a different story,and it forced her to the floor,breatheless as if all the wind had been knocked out of her,and coughing.

The dealer pinned her down and dared to take his chance on her by taking off the oxygen and kicking it to the other side of the room.

Her breathing became wheezy and her chest started spasming.

If she had been able to see properly she would've started seeing black spots from the pain.

"You did this to yourself look at you now,you look pathetic"

He brought his hands around her neck,and though Kara couldn't feel it,she knew because it was taking every breath away even more quickly. She already knew what it felt like to be strangled.

Once put her hands on his,she tried to push them up and managed to raise her head enough to hit it against his. The Dealer drew back of a few feet and she flew back up,and to the end of the other room,while trying to keep some control,still.

She scanned around for it,but it was impossible to find it.

Kara could feel him approaching,the leather he was wearing scratch. and grew even more panicked,which was why the blonde shut her eyes. For one moment there was only her,and nobody was trying to kill her. It was just her and her research.

She slipped the oxygen around her nose and the bottle on her shoulders.

The coughing stopped,panic went away. He was still advancing on her,laughing,and enjoying his moment of glory,but Kara wasn't willing to let him go.

"You'll never hurt me or my family again. You're done for. This ends now."

He was right up above her,just leaning down to touch her and do God knew what to her,and that was her moment.

Her arm shot up and he was stabbed with his own deadly drug. They had all been aware of the fact he was immune to kryptonite,but this didn't mean he couldn't OD too. They had studied him,Max Lord had told them a couple of things about him,and his weaknesses,before being taken away,they knew what to do.

Her eyes stung. It was like seeing a massive light filtering into them,and she could see again.

Another stab and she managed to take off the hearing aids.

Solar flares were shot again and he started burning,and screaming.

It took a lot out of her as she half collapsed to the floor.


	13. Day 170(part two):May it be

**Day 107(part two)**

Kara's eyes burnt for a moment before going back to normal. She dragged herself towards his form lying on the floor and went to stab him again and again. She was doing it for herself,for her family,and for all those who had been touched by him. Maybe their souls would've been able to reach whatever paradise their culture talked about. Be either Rao,heaven,or anything else.

He whimpered pitifully,as she looked at him.

Kara was reminded of the other time she had seen something like this,just on herself.

The way she hadn't been able to move,to breathe,to feel,she had hurt so bad and she knew he was feeling the same things she had felt on that day,which this time hadn't finally happened.

He would've wasted away the way she had done,but this time there would've been no way for the Dealer to get out of this. It was the fall for him,the fall of the Cartel,of the empire he had crafted who knew how long ago.

"Now you'll know how I felt."

She was tired,and chose to lay down. It was over. It was over,after all this time.

It was a good time,to just lay down and rest. He was done for.

* * *

Kara woke up to the brightest light she had seen in a long time. It had to be a s bed,on which she hadn't laid in many months. Just one of the things she hadn't done in a long time. But the blonde felt reinv. The nightmare was over. The Dealer would've soon just been a memory. She had had to kill. It was the very first alien or being she had dared to eliminate to save the earth. Kara could understand some of what Alex had felt in this case too,but she also knew that the world was a safer place now. The blonde couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him. Only for how bad he had been. There were so many people doing good things in this world,having goals,and plans. Maybe he had grown up in the wrong environment. Maybe his planet had been destroyed too,and he hadn't had any other chance. Maybe whatever had happened had made him evil and wish to ruin other people life. And she couldn't help it,but feel sorry for him.

The most beautiful thing to wake up to was the feeling of her wife's hand in hers.

"We're getting too used to this types of awakenings"

"I'm lookin forward to doing this at home"

"You made it,he's still in their custody,but fading,you're quite into it"

Kara grimaced

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I know,but I also know that nothing could be done. Sometimes things happen. I had to do the same not so long ago. But they were meant to. Those are the life and the road they chose for themselves,but I chose this life and this road. And the view is great."

It truly was. Maybe it would've been a long time before she set foot outside as Supergirl again,without really feeling out of breath,or moving more easily,but what was life without some difficulties thrown at them. In the days which had seen her full into depression she could remember how she had thought her whole life to be a massive pile of misfortunes and swerves which had been thrown at her for the sole sake to make her suffer,but now looking at Cat,she knew there wasn't such a thing. Everything had come to happen,and they were swerves,some things were unfortunate,but no being,either human or alien or feeling like both had been born to hurt eternally. Her planet had exploded,but she had found parents had died,but Eliza and Jeremiah had given her an amazing life,her pod had been knocked into the phantom zone for 24 earthly years,but when she had gotten there asides from two great adoptive parents,she had also found a sister for whom she would've laid her life down,and who would've done the same. And on top of it she might not have started with the right foot as far as romances were concerned,but now in front of her,here,right at this moment,the most beautiful and wonderful woman was sitting. And this woman had been willing to give up everything she had ever known to stay by her side. And her baby was growing inside of Cat.

Cat helped her sit up as she moved her legs to a sitting position with them dangling uncontrolled from the metal bed.

"Do you remember the day you found out I was doing drugs?"

"I do. We were right here"

"Thank you again. For not giving up. I was a total ass,I asked you to lie for me,and you did it,but you never let me go."

"What did I do to deserve you,Danvers?"

"The same thing we both did. We needed love. We needed to be with our soulmate. What we did was getting it wrong and acknowledging our mistakes. But we were born to love each other. Which is why we were brought together. It doesn't change anything we only met a few years ago,Cat Danvers I will love you till my last breath and beyond. I loved you before I even knew you existed. I was born to love you."

Cat stood up and kissed her passionately,before letting their foreheads meet.

"Only this time,this is totally different. We did this. We did such a beautiful thing. Which I now can feel by the way. And I can see and hear"

"Take a breath Kara. I wouldn't want to have to gather you up from one of those rooms again."

"I ll take the right to feel personally offended Mrs. Danvers,I'm the woman of steel"

"You know very well it doesn't work on me Mrs. Grant. You should probably change the line,it's getting pretty old as time goes by."

"What?But..?"

Kara crossed arms to her chest and faked an offended pout.

"Alright big baby you win,you win. Your line is great,it's so very fantasious and new,you should probably ask your cousin for more of those"

Kara's eyes widened again,and her pout grew,but there was a sparkle into those eyes. It was the same sparkle of the old days,which had reappeared from time to time on the good days of this journey. Now it was full time back on her face.


	14. Day 325:A new day

**Day 325**

 **5 months into the pregnancy.**

Kara and Cat had slowly gotten back to their lives. CatCo was always on top as far as scoops were concerned and a few weeks after the defeat of the Dealer,Kara had gone back to her activities as supergirl. After almost six months everybody had started to wonder,once again,what had been of her. CatCo had announced her return in great style and the news had quickly ended up on every other newspaper. The people of National City seemed to be grateful for both Supergirl and the people who had protected them in the shadows though their names were never made. A shorter version of the story was told live so everybody could see it,and the city was just happy to see that Supergirl seemed to be alright now,though with an improved style.

Kara hadn't asked for any other chance to be made to her backpack or things like that.

She wanted the people of National City that even Supergirl could get sick,have weaknesses,or have to deal with her conditions. It wasn't about being perfect,but yourself. Because of this,she had been visiting lots of hospitals lately,and she was glad to have handed out some strength to people who needed it. There was only one thing Kara hadn't been able to go back to. Her job by Cat's side. She missed it a lot,but there was more time to spend with Carter when Cat was busy for example,though she was soon gonna be tackling her job from home again the way she had done when Kara was sick. In the last three months everything that could pass without her would've bene handled by someone else,and she still would've gone to the office when needed,or at last a couple of times per week,but everything was to be sent to her,so she could've approved. And since she was Cat Grant in Danvers nobody dared to say a word about it. Whatever Cat wanted she had. The news of the media mogul's pregnancy,right after Kara had been "discharged" had been just as big of a news,but no other news had been released. Their kids were growing up out of reflectors and paparazzi flashes. Adam had luckily never had any of that, Carter had lived for 14 years without them as well,and so would the baby. No need to put them under the spotlight,when they both already were. Their days this way were always pretty calm. Today was even calmer and better since it was the weekend and they were taking some rest.

Rolling around,going for lunch,even a movie. A movie,that was a great step for Cat.

But the most beautiful thing was watching their family grow.

Al was growing pretty fast in there,now they were only waiting for her to come and make them even happier. Carter was already pretty much her bodyguard,watching out for her even if she hadn't been born yet. And Kara had to admit,baby had them all wrapped around her little tiny finger.

"Oh"

Kara's train of thoughts was interrupted by Cat.

She rolled around,almost giving herself whiplash and the wheels scratched on the ground sounding like squeaking sneakers.

"Cat are you ok?Is Lexie alright?Do I fly you somewhere?An hospital?"

Cat laughed at her and Carter as they both looked at her as if she were crazy.

"No need to worry so much."

She grabbed both their hands and brought them to her belly.

"It looks like Alexandra is a kicker,a bit like her mommy"

There was another kick,but this time everybody felt it and Cat smiled at their surprised faces,displaying giant "O" shaped mouths.

"Cat got your tongues?"

Nobody spoke but a massive family hug was shared.

They couldn't believe the luck they had had to have put everything under the bridge and found a way to enjoy life again. Al had just been the cherry on the top,and they knew they were pretty blessed to have this and the people who looked down upon them.


	15. You're gonna be(Alexandra)

**THE DAY**

Try as she might the running,or rather the rolling in her case,around looking crazy did actually happen.

Lexie truly wanted to be with them. Like right at that moment.

Kara had adored feeling her kicking and watching Cat smile,she would've missed it,but now it was time to meet their baby,and that was even greater. To have her finally with them was a dream come true.

She just went around gathering things as Carter alerted their driver.

"Wow she truly is coming. Like right now"

"Yes Kara,our baby is coming,and we need to go,like right now"

They looked pretty bizarre,no,they were bizarre.

She almost tried to roll Cat out of the penthouse herself,but only ended up shrinking in her chair feeling like a naughty child under the glare of her pregnantly angry/excited wife.

Yeah,they were truly bizarre,and a bit crazy too,but that was the best about them.

* * *

If she could've paced around,the way she used to once,she would've gladly done it. So instead she had started rolling around back and forth,wearing an hole in the floor,and it felt like interminable minutes before she could get in.

"Everything is alright,your wife is just ready. Follow me. Do you want to assist?"

Kara nodded vigorously and left Carter with their friends,before coming in.

"Kara"

The blonde smiled at the queen of media and rolled by her side,grabbing her hand,and squeezing it.

"How are we doing in here?"

"Mmm,it has been a long time since I last did it. But I think it's gonna be easier since it's the third. Ahh or maybe hurt a bit. Kara if we make another baby and I'm the one who gets pregnant you gotta tell the baby to control it's strength"

"I..I think it's gonna be faster,and it's even natural…it's a wonder,since you're already in your 40's. I'll make sure to tell next baby about it anyway."

Cat glared at her,but Kara only laughed.

"You're no fun". The younger woman wouldn't have minded other kids to make their family even larger.

"I'll have you know I look pretty good missy"

"You're pretty good Cat"

"Okay Mrs Danvers I think we're close,now you just need to push hard,a couple of times. I see she's eager to come into this world."

Kara and Cat looked at each other,and got lost into that look.

Kara was seeing it. Truly getting to see their Lexie be born. It was all she could do to keep back from crying. It was when she had lost it all,when she had even lost the chance to see this that something had happened,and another chance had been granted.

Cat was in wonder. They had done this. And it hadn't even been so odd that they had somehow managed. What they had done was the fruit of the love they felt for each other,of one of the best nights of their lives;the day they had vowed eternal love to one another. The day their lives had been officially joined.

"Alright alright I see the head"

It was even a pretty head,with blondish hair like her Cat's.

"It's even greater than my memories"

"How's she?"

"She's gonna be the prettiest baby in the world,love. She's gonna be wonderful and brilliant."

Cat nodded and gave one last big push before sagging back down,releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

They looked back up and it was imprinted in their minds forever.

It made them forget everything else around them. It was that moment they knew their baby was gonna be the most loved child in the world. It was hearing her cry with such strength or truly looking at her for the first time that wiped away any worry they might have carried in the past. Kara felt confident she had been blessed more than once. Adam was a good confident who had striked her as a pure soul,Carter was far more everything than he was given credit for,he had a good future in front of himself. And Lexie was their little girl,their princess,and from today on blessed into the family too. She carried the love of three families. The heart,blood and soul of Cat's and the two families which had birthed and raised her up.

One doc paid her the biggest gift he could've given her and helped her onto the bed to lay by Cat.

Lexie was wrapped in a blanket and given to them,and well welcomed into their arms.

They were whipped,forever. But it was good to know that such a little pink bundle could bring so much joy into their lives. They had spent nine months waiting,hoping,paying attention to every single thing that mattered. It was great now,to have Al by their side. If this was the reward for how much they had held on after the sufferance,then Kara and Cat would've done this all over again. When they had started this fight they hadn't even imagined getting such chance. Now that Lexie was lying there with them all the pain was forgotten,and tears of joy could be shared.

"What's going to be this beautiful girl's name?"

"Alexandra. Alexandra Danvers Grant"

"Are you completely sure?"

"In every single world,and timeline she's an Alexandra. This is the only name she'll ever have"

"Would you look at that?Alex never really let go of me"

"And we won't let go of this little one,the way Alex never let go of you. "

"We got forever to show her and it looks great to me"

 _You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

 _You're gonna cry,but know that that's okay,_

 _Sometimes life is not fair,but if you hang in there_

 _You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

 _We just have to believe things work out as they should_

 _Life has no guarantees,but always loved by me you're gonna be._

* * *

 **For dreams to come true we have to fight,and Kara and Cat did,everyday. Now they get to be forever and watch Lexie grow up,together.**

 **All the credits to the creators,plus Reba McEntire's "You're gonna be",whose lyrics are featured at the end,right above.**

 **I'm always honoured to get to write on this fandom and share the love for Supergirl with you.**

 **Till the next time,blessings to you all,Thetimeinbetween.**


End file.
